


Roles to Play

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Loki knew his role. The planet he's been forcibly adapted to likes to pretend it doesn't have a class system, but it most certainly does. And though Loki liked to pretend, too, that he was near the top of this pyramid, he knew all too well how low he could fall. And how quickly it could happen. His silver throne by En Dwi's gold one is fragile, sometimes made of plastic or even rubber. Thrash about more and, ha, it would be destroyed.________In which Loki faces a, well, grand punishment.





	Roles to Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually go with intersex Loki simply because I think it works for his character, but in this he only has a vagina. Uh, that's really it. Hope you enjoy!

Loki knew his role. The planet he's been forcibly adapted to likes to pretend it doesn't have a class system, but it most certainly does. And though Loki liked to pretend, too, that he was near the top of this pyramid, he knew all too well how low he could fall. And how quickly it could happen. His silver throne by En Dwi's gold one is fragile, sometimes made of plastic or even rubber. Thrash about more and, ha, it would be destroyed.

Oh, yes, Loki knew his role. And that was why he could play it so well.

The Jötun moved with a steady pace toward the madman's chambers. Knew that if he were to approach too slowly, the Grandmaster would hurt him. Well, more than what he intended to already.

Loki's breath hitched at even thinking of what En Dwi was going to do. He fiddled with the ring adorning his hand, scowling to himself. It was a constant reminder of what he was. Of who he was now. And what his purpose was on that dreadful, trash planet.

He was permitted by the alien guards on either side of En Dwi's door. They knew him; they knew, too, his purpose. One that was anything but glorious. Was it his face they recognized? The apparent type of En Dwi's that he matched? Or was it the black-stone ring on his finger? 

Loki stepped inside the heavily decorated room, absolutely lavish with gold. He shivered at the sudden touch on his chin. A single, long finger tilting his face upward. 

"Oh, kitten, it's been so long, hasn't it? Or, ha, has it? We all know how, uh, messy time gets around here." The tall Elder smiled down at him. "Have you missed me, Lo?"

Loki forced a smile to grace his features, though if En cared to look at all, he could easily see that it didn't reach his eyes. As much as the god of lies tried to seem genuine, it could never show all the way through. "Of course, Grandmaster," Loki said smoothly.

"How, ah, how delightful." En Dwi pulled away, tutting, "Now, now, Lo-lo, why don't you get yourself settled in? You know how I like you. All, ah, spread open for me."

The god resented being ordered around so easily. How he didn't push back, how he knew that if he did, Loki would be killed on the spot. He slipped out of the see-through robe that En had provided him. The rest of his clothing that morning had been hidden away, the robe being the only thing available. It was better than being nude.

Oh, how ironic that thought is, considering his state now. He carefully laid on the bed, toying with his hair so that it lay over one shoulder rather than underneath him. Loki drew in a breath, watching the Grandmaster move about the room as best as he could from his position.

En Dwi laughed, turning back to him. He set a few choice toys on the bed, just outside of Loki's field of view. "Oh, now, Lo-Lo! We know this simply isn't the position we get into, is it? Look at you, your thighs, ah, rubbing against each other. That pretty little pussy of yours boxed away from me. Dear, this simply isn't good at all." 

Loki shifted slowly, as if the action gave him immense pain. He spread his legs a tad, bent at the knees. The Grandmaster gave him an inpatient tut, and forced him to spread further until the muscles in his thighs ached.

"Now, now, kitten, don't be difficult for Daddy. Really, precious, I don't, ah, I don't know why you're being so closed off, so to speak, with me today. Do you not want me to make you, ah, to make you feel good? We all know that's my goal here, baby." En Dwi's hands ran up and down Loki's bare thighs, making the god's eyes flutter shut. He could pretend the touch was from someone gentle.

One of En's hands ran down the thigh, up to his hip. He made his way to Loki's quim, not hesitating to thumb over the knub roughly. The movements were quick, harsh, causing Loki's face to pinch up. He wasn't wet, not yet, so the action was uncomfortable rather than pleasing. 

"Oh, this is quite the pity, doll face. I remember, ah, I remember when I could just kiss you and your pussy would be simply dripping, your body aching for me. Am I not enough, kitten?" His thumb rubbed harder. "Or is my pretty little toy broken?" 

Loki shook his head, speaking in a hushed tone, "I'm not broken." 

The Grandmaster hummed at that, rubbing harder until Loki's hips jolted, "Oh! What a, hm, what a delectable little display." En looked up at Loki with a certain amount of danger in his eyes, and the god could almost feel the crackle of En's power on his skin. The energy that radiated off En's form was absolute. "Now, kitten, why don't we get you all, ah, all tied down, hm? Just like you like it?"

Loki didn't like it. Well, he did, but he didn't. He loved being dominated, loved the attention being poured onto him without him having to do anything, absolutely craved the way it felt to be fucked into a mattress. But he despised having his wrists tied or in chains. He hated how helpless he felt. Oh, but he loved it, too. 

En used rope this time, knotted and then double knotted around Loki's wrists and to the headboard so that it burned if he so much as wiggled. He was still face up on the mattress, but was straining to try and keep his lower half up to gain more friction while En had two fingers rubbing along his clit.

Loki was wet by then, and every little sharp rub En gave him had him mewling. He dragged his bottom lip over his teeth, breathing heavily. The Grandmaster's fingers stopped moving then, and Loki whined, unable to help himself. 

"Mm, pet, why don't you do some work now, huh? I'm always, ha, I'm always doing the heavy lifting here." En's light voice sent a shiver down Loki's spine.

The god said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "If I could get to your cock, I'd have you in my mouth. You," Loki choked on his words, "You could fuck my throat." Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, anxious to hear En's response.

"As good as that sounds, buttercup, I'm going to save that for a bit later. I, ah, I like the position I have you in now." His hands then slipped underneath him to get to Loki's ass, grabbing at it and squeezing. "Mm, I think, ah, I think I want this for now. What do you think about that, Lo-Lo?"

Loki's quim was honestly aching. He'd been tossed around just the night before by aliens with dicks that had stretched him at even just the head. The silver-tongued sorcerer said carefully, "Oh, but Grandmaster, didn't you say you wanted me to do the work? Really, I-I simply crave the taste of your cock right now." 

En Dwi's fingers slipped back to his cunt, rubbing over the knub as he had before. He stared down at Loki with a certain knowing expression, "You know, kitten, I, ha, I love to share my favorite toys, I really do. It's what makes me so, hm, so generous. You'd say I'm generous, wouldn't you?"

Loki licked his lips, "Yes, Grandmaster, very generous." 

"Yes, very generous, indeed. But, ah, but dear I don't like when my things are taken without my knowing. And you-" two long fingers slipped into his hole without warning, and Loki cried out, his back arching. En continued, "You were taken without my permission, weren't you? And look at you now. Look at how your pretty pussy has been hurt. This hurts, doesn't it?" Loki could only nod pathetically.

En's fingers worked him over, deeper and deeper, stretching him more than he wanted to be stretched for days. "Grandmaster, Grandmaster, please. Let me have your cock. Fuck my mouth. Make-Make me choke. Drag me out into the common area so everyone can see what a-what a whore I am for you. That I'm yours. Please."

En met his eyes, saw the desperation within them, and in a moment that was scarier than the thought of his aching cunt being filled, En agreed. "Ha, alright, kitten, let's try it your way."

In a flash, they were in the common area, just as Loki had begged for. A collar was around his throat. Had that been there before? Each setting on this planet made for such a blur. One moment to the next felt like an eternity. Loki looked down, finding himself to be, not surprisingly, still nude. The Grandmaster, however, still wore his regular garmants. And in his hand? The chain that connected to the leather around Loki's throat. He really was a pet.

The Grandmaster waved his hand, making his voice louder so as to gain the attention of every passerby in the room. "Ahem, ah, hello, my fellow residents of this wonderful planet of Sakaar. We have, ah, we have a bit of a show in store for us today. My little pet here," En Dwi tugged at the chain, "wants to show you how good he is at pleasing people. Pleasing me, especially. Right, pet?"

Loki's lips were suddenly dry. He nodded, attempting to cover himself as best he could. "Yes, Grandmaster." 

"Then, ah, then get to it. Look at the audience that you've kept waiting." Despite himself, Loki did crane his head to see the fairly large crowd he had gathered. He felt his knees suddenly being snapped to the ground, his neck being tugged upward by the chain. 

Loki's hands untied the loose robe En Dwi wore, presenting to himself that large, alien cock he was used to. No use in putting it off now, he told himself, seeing out of his periphery some of the people watching cupping the front of their pants. He sighed in disgust, his cool breath on the Grandmaster's cock causing En to hum.

Loki licked a stripe along the side of En's ridged cock, summoning enough spit to make the event at least more enjoyable. No way would he be doing this in vain. Loki closed his eyes, sucking at the cockhead, twirling his tongue around it until it became somewhat milky in colour. 

En Dwi gripped at a fistful of Loki's hair, speaking smoothly, "Oh, kitten, ah, come now. Really show them what you've got." He pulled Loki's collar, forcing him to take more of his cock at once. The god relaxed his throat, allowing the Grandmaster's thick girth to enter his mouth completely. His nose was pressed to En's stomach, and he was forced to breathe in the deep, musky scent of his.

En Dwi's cockhead hit the back of his throat and Loki just wanted to pull away. To gasp for breath. To curl into a ball and not have to look at the aliens watching him, touching themselves to him. 

En's hands gripped the back of his head, holding him there, thrusting his cock deeper until Loki could do nothing but take it. "Ha, kitten, what are those tears stinging your eyes? You, ah, you asked for this." He turned to the crowd, acting as if his cock wasn't buried deep in someone's throat, "Can you believe this boy? So, ha, so odd." 

Spit dribbled from Loki's mouth, making him feel all the more disgusting. He had a hand on the back of the Grandmaster's thigh, just to hold himself steady. The other hand was free. Maybe he could still get at least some sort of fulfillment from this. Something softer, to help his injured cunt.

He dared to wipe some of the dribble from his chin, and used it as a makeshift lubricant to rub at his clit. He rubbed small, lovely circles over the folds, moaning softly against the cock stuffed in his mouth.

"Kitten, what is, ah, what is this spectacle?" The cock was suddenly pulled out of his mouth, leaving him breathless. And empty. With a snap, Loki's hands were off of his quim and behind his back. En Dwi tutteted, "And, ha, and you told me that you wanted to suck me off because your pretty little pussy hurts. Aching so badly that it pained when I touched it. And why was that, Lo? Care to, ha, care to tell your audience why it hurts so bad?"

Loki sputtered, shielding his vision from the onlookers. The aliens with fat cocks in their hands, the more humanoid creatures with vaguely concerned expressions. They were all looking at him, expecting an answer. He mumbled out a response.

The Grandmaster pulled him up by his chain, "Hm, Lokes? What was, ah, what was that? Some of us couldn't hear you. Tell us, ha, tell us why you said I couldn't raw you?"

"Fine." Loki spat out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "I slept around. And it hurts. It hurts." 

"Well, ha, kitten. I just can't believe that! After you were touching yourself like that? You must, ha, you must think me a fool for certain!" He let go of Loki's chain, "Get on your back."

Loki wanted to protest, to beg En Dwi to let him finish the blowjob, saying that it'll be the best one he ever gave. That after tonight, after he gave his quim a break, he'll ride the Grandmaster as long as he wants. He won't ever stop if that's what En wants. Just, by the stars, please not now. But Loki knew that protesting would put him on the wrong end of the melting stick.

He was on his back, his legs spread apart again. En mercilessly drove two fingers into him again, curling them, scissoring them until Loki was open once more. He didn't want it. It stung, it hurt, it was absolute torment. But he had to suffer through it. For one for day of living. Just one more.

En had his cock in his hand, just above Loki's hole, making the god whimper in protest. En Dwi hummed, turning back to the crowd once more, "Would anyone like to step forward? A bit of a, ha, a bit of a volunteer to our game of sorts. Muffle my dear toy's mouth with something. A cock, a pussy, I don't really care. Step right up."

Loki forehead was sheening with sweat. There were a couple of alien men that stepped forward, jerking off cocks that were ridiculously large, cocks that he'd have to shift his insides to be able to accommodate. He hated this planet. By the stars, it was absolutely worse than Asgard. Absolutely worse than anything else he could imagine.

"Wait, I'll do it." 

Loki froze at the voice, turning his head to see that woman he'd known in a place far away from here. Was it even considered the same life at this point? Or were they different people from back then? When she flew high above on her pegasus, when he was a prince. 

"Scrapper-142? Oh, ha! What fun this'll be! I didn't know you, ah, you had it in you." 

Despite the third finger En Dwi had slipped into him, Loki managed to give her a dry expression, saying in a choked voice, "Come to mock me at my lo-owest position?" 

She stripped herself of the necessary garmants, speaking to him in a hushed, yet rough voice, "Would you rather have me or one of those tentacle-cocked fucks do it? I'm trying to spare you, Lackey."

"It's Loki-" he cut off into a choked scream when the Grandmaster pushed into him. The Valkyrie, (what was her name, what was her name - Brunnhilde? That sounded about right), hovered over him, her hands flat on the ground to give herself stability. Loki forced himself to lean up, and licked a stripe up her folds. He could do this better, so much better, if not for the relentless burning from the cock now buried to the hilt inside of him.

She helped him out, grinding down on his tongue, allowing him better access to her cunt. He lifted his hands, about to hold her hips, when the same force from before pinned his wrists to the ground. He groaned out of exasperation and the building fury in his gut.

Loki summoned more saliva to the tip of his tongue, and proceeded to lick over her labia more steadily. Brunnhilde moved one of her hands to his hair, pulling his face closer to her as she let out a low almost growl of a moan.

Her fist clenched tighter in his hair as En Dwi's sharp cock scraped over Loki's sweet spot. He let out a howl; the sensation was burning, almost not pleasurable at all. Tears streamed down his cheeks heavily as he forced himself to continue. 

Brunnhilde was gritting her teeth, grinding down on him to the point that he struggled to breathe. She cursed, just as overwhelmed with the sexual thrill of this godforsaken planet as he had once been. He was a fool for thinking she'd be any different than the rest. 

The Valkyrie had moved the other hand that was helping her balance as well. This one was squeezing at her own breast, pinching her nipple as the other still clutched harshly at Loki's hair. His tongue swept in just the right place and her swears grew as she continued to bounce just right on his face.

En Dwi's hands, however, were gripping at Loki's hips, grinding down harder than he ever had before. With every stroke, Loki's most sensitive bundle of nerves was hit. He just needed a little more. Gods, just a little more and he could at least come. If he could just have someone rubbing at his clit, pinching at his nipples, hel, even just kissing the daylights out of him, he could hit that release. He wanted it, he craved it, he needed it.

Brunnhilde had a free hand. She could stop playing with her breast for just a moment to reach down and rub at his clit. After all, he was doing well at pleasing her, right? She could give him this. This one thing. He met her eyes just as En Dwi started to pull out again, this time all the way to his cockhead. He flicked his gaze to her hand, then down in the general direction of his cunt. He was nonverbally begging her. 

And she declined. 

He cried out, legs shaking, as En Dwi's cock rammed into him sharply. He repeated the process over and over again, pulling out to the barest amount and then filling up Loki with one sharp thrust. The god continued to sob, the pain and heat absolutely too much to bear as he pressed his tongue to Brunnhilde's knub.

When she came, she came hard. Her juices mixed on his face with the sweat and tears already staining it. She was breathing heavily, and didn't meet his eye when she moved off of him. He glared before breaking down into painful, pathetic sobs as the Grandmaster gave a few last, harsh thrusts, spilling inside of him. 

En Dwi grinned devishly down at him, and Loki was clenching desperately, at his last hope to actually reach a climax. Then the Grandmaster pulled out and Loki was left breathless, pathetic, a sobbing mess on the ground. Covered in fluids. Cum dripping down his thighs. He could only use his last bit of energy to prevent the sperm En Dwi shot inside of him from becoming another lifeform. That, at least, he had control over.

Some of the crowd was starting to disperse now. Some were still jerking themselves off, loud echoing moans filling the room as eyes fixated on Loki's body. Was it even really his, anymore? Was this body really in his possession? Or was it just part of the role he was to play? 

Did his body truly belong to the Grandmaster now? Another toy to be played with for some time until he was inevitably broken? Or was he already broken? 

He could only pray to whatever Elder God above him that En Dwi saw him whole enough to continue being played with. The other option was one that was far scarier.


End file.
